1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a technical idea for attaching and fixing a touch panel to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there is a technical idea for sticking a touch panel on a display device body by using a pressure sensitive double-coated tape, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure 2000-222126. However, the above prior art has required a work for sticking the pressure sensitive double-coated tape on a periphery of the display device body or the touch panel. This will bring a complex assembly work.
When the pressure sensitive double-coated tape has been detached from the display device body or the touch panel, the touch panel is displaced from a regular position, or an unusual sound or an erroneous operation occurs. Therefore, there exists a need for readily positioning the touch panel with respect to the display device body.